


Igniting Embers

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder tries some writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igniting Embers

**Author's Note:**

> From 1999

"Mulder, what's wrong? You've barely said two words to me all day."

I sit at my desk and watch my partner in the chair in front of me. I don't think I'm the one  
bothered here. She is. Ever since my next door neighbor almost had her heart ripped from her,  
she's been agitated. Like she is hiding something from me.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed. . .preoccupied."

"I'm still a bit in shock after the episode with Padgett. I, I didn't think. . ."

"That someone could stalk you like that?"

"That someone could be so wrong about me. . ." She looks at me distractedly.

"What, his novel?" 

"Yes. He couldn't make my heart flame for him, as he might put it."

"You're not that gullible huh?"

"That's not it, Mulder. I'm too gullible." With that, she walks out of the office.

I stare at the closed door for a long time trying to figure out what she said.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Although at the time I first confronted Padgett about his 'novel' I was too angry at him for  
writing about Scully and somehow having those people killed, I wonder about the whole thing now  
as I stare at my flickering TV. 

Writing about something you want is a way to make it more real, more tangible. Of course,  
Padgett had a more. . .deadly motive to his writing. But that doesn't mean I have to be  
concerned. I'm not going to try to kill anyone.

Just give my dreams some substance. Maybe then I can find a better way to hide them. I don't  
want Scully to know that in some ways, I'm no better than my former next door neighbor.

So I sit in front of my computer and stare at the blank white screen of my word processing  
program. And then it comes to me. . .

\-------------------------------------------------------

'Scully?'

'Yes, Mulder?'

'Why do you stay with me? Why are you with me even though there are probably a thousand  
opportunities out there waiting for you?'

The red haired agent touched his face gently. 'You don't know?'

Her eyes spoke to his soul without words, telling him things he previously only hoped for. He  
bent down and rested his forehead on hers. A gesture of friendship, of togetherness. He waited  
for her to make the next move.

And when she did it was all that he had hoped for.

\-------------------------------------------------------

I shove myself away from my computer with a frustrated groan. All I'm doing here is torturing  
myself. And for God's sake, I'm certainly no writer!

I turn off the screen so I don't have to look at the words on it, but I keep the computer on.  
I'm downloading some documents from Langly about mystical symbolism. I need them for my next  
case.

Just then, I hear a knock on my door. A look through the peephole reveals my partner, still  
looking quite agitated. I open the door quickly.

"Scully? I, I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?" Oh great, Mulder. You sound real smooth  
here.

"I need to talk to you about something, Mulder." Scully walks past me into the apartment and  
sits down on the couch.

"Ok. What?"

"I, I don't want you thinking I had any kind of feelings for Padgett before. . .His picture of  
me was almost completely inaccurate." Her eyes look worried as she watches me sit down beside  
her.

"Scully, I wouldn't think any less of you even if you were somewhat attracted to him. He was  
rather flattering to you." I pat her hand and smile. Nothing, really, could make me think less  
of this woman. It would be akin to tearing myself in half if I even attempted it.

"In a rather frightening sort of way, Mulder. Your bad jokes got me more aroused than his  
flattery." She smiles at me gently.

"Let me get you some iced tea, Scully. You look like you could use a little something." I'm  
suddenly a little uncomfortable here. I don't want to say something to her that might upset her.  
The sight of her covered in her own blood still haunts my thoughts. And I'm sure the image of  
Padgett's accomplice still haunts hers.

"Ok. Thanks." She watches me get up as I head toward the kitchen. 

Once there, I realize what a mess my apartment is. I have to clean two glasses before I pour the  
tea. This takes a couple minutes, as I couldn't find the sponge. But finally, I walk back to the  
living room with the two glasses.

Scully is sitting at my computer desk, but the screen is still turned off. She turns toward me  
and reaches for the glass I hand her.

"You know why I stay with you, don't you Mulder?" She looks at me with an unfamiliar spark in  
her eyes.

I shake my head slowly. I don't want to assume anything.

"Come here." She sets her glass down and pulls me down until my forehead rests againt mine. She  
moves slightly to kiss my forehead, then my nose, then my lips.

"Padgett couldn't capture my heart, Mulder. I left it in safe keeping with someone else."

I close my eyes and breathe, trying to keep focused here.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mulder?" She flicks on the computer screen. I sigh.

"I did, remember? After I came back from Bermuda."

"Mulder, you were high on painkillers."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't the truth." 

Scully smiles slightly. "I owe you an apology once again then."

"No, you just owe me the truth."

"I love you, Mulder."

Words on a page can't match the joy in my heart.


End file.
